This project consists of a series of studies involving HIV infected subjects. Studies will examine therapy of neurosyphilis in AIDS patients, administration of various regimens such as Zidovudine, penicillin G and ceftriazone, AZT, HIVIG or IVIG to determine if chances of maternal-fetal transmission of HIV may be increased.